Amor
by kurooha
Summary: Sai descubre que es el amor gracias a un libro de Jiraiya y Sakura lo acaba descubriendo. TERMINADO
1. Amor

**NdA: **Antes de nada, hello~~ !! Hace tanto tiempo que no publico nada que hasta se me ha hecho complicado subirlo xD Bueno pues aquí tenéis mi primer Sakura/Sai que ha conseguido reemplazar mi antigua pareja favorita era el KakaSaku, así que esperad encontraros más. Otra cosa es, por los que quieran leer más fics tanto de esta pareja como de otras, en mi profile he puesto la comunidad de LJ en la que subo algunos drabbles. Así que quien quiera leer más después de este, os aconsego pasaros por ahí!  
Ahora os dejo esperando que os guste la historia (he perdido el MicrosoftWord, así que no sé como esta de faltas. Por si acaso, ¡lo siento!)

**AMOR**

El chico cogió aire antes de abrir el libro que tenía en la mesa con la portada tapada, sin olvidarse antes de asegurarse de que no había nadie más en la librería.

"¿Qué estas leyendo Sai?"

El libro se cerró de golpe, dejando en la cara del chico muestras de sorpresa al ver que, al contrario de lo que pensaba, NO estaba solo en ese lugar. Sakura se lo quedó mirando sin decirle nada, fijándose en como el chico iba apartando el libro de su vista y mientras que el chico era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas hizo que la chica sospechara de que allí pasaba algo.

"Sai, ¿qué estabas leyendo?"

Esta vez el tono de la chica era más amenazador y aunque él sabía que Sakura no iba a parar hasta saber que era ese libro, Sai haría todo lo posible para que no lo viera aun cuando las posibilidades de que le rompiera algun hueso eran bastante grandes. Por otro lado Sakura viendo que no le iba a decir nada acabó engañándolo haciendo que mirará hacia otra zona para agarrarle el libro y abrirlo inmediatamente.

"Sai..." Y la chica se quedó sin palabras, ruborizándose al ver la pareja ilustrada en el libro en una postura que ni ella se podía haber imaginado. "¿Qué haces mirando eso?" acabó preguntando después de haber dejado sonar unas cuantas palabras incoherentes.

El chico ya sonrojado al ser descubierto realmente se acordó de cómo había conseguido el libro y que la curiosidad al final acabó por vencerlo.

_Jiraiya le dio otro repaso más con la mirada haciendo que el chico se pusiera aún más nervioso._

"_Estas enamorado."_

"_¿Eh?" Y a Sai no le quedó más remedio que mirar al hombre cómo si le hubieran salido tres cabezas mientras que Naruto no dejaba de reírse._

"_Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre estas cosas." Comentó Jiraiya mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro del chico en forma de apoyo. "Toma, lee esto antes de nada." _

Si, se acordaba exactamente del todo.

"Estaba en suelo, yo solo lo recogí e iba a mirar a ver lo que era."

Sakura, después de mirarlo de reojo aún no fiándose de sus palabras, decidió dejar el tema olvidado y cogiéndole de la mano para que se levantara de la silla y saliera fuera de la biblioteca.

"Bah. Da igual, deja esa cosa ahí y vamos."

Él, extrañado de que no hubiera recibido ningún daño, acabó preguntándose si Jiraiya tenía razón en lo que decía porque ahora, cogido de las manos, podía notar el calor de la mano de la chica cosa que antes nunca lo había notado o no se había fijado.  
O simplemente, porque nunca antes nadie le había cogido de la mano.

"Sakura, ¿esto es amor?"

Ante la respuesta de Sakura que fue sonrojarse de una manera que Sai nunca antes había visto mientras pronunciaba unas palabras imposibles de entender apareció el culpable de todo eso junto su antiguo y su nuevo aprendiz.

"¡Has visto chico como has aprendido con lo que te dí!"

"Pero ha aprendido algo bastante inútil."

"¡Naruto, cállate y vete lejos de Jiraiya y Kakashi!" Gritó Sakura un poco aliviada de su sonrojo se estaba transformando en sonrojo de rabia. "¡Imbécil, no tenías que haber llevado a Sai a ver a Jiraiya!" Girando la cabeza bruscamente hacia Sai acabó golpéandole dos veces a la cabeza justificándose con un "una, por haberme mentido; dos, por ser inútil."

"Sakura..." comentó su antiguo profesor dejando el libro que estaba leyendo para centrarse en la chica. "Deberías de estar agradecida de que, al menos, lo único que ha aprendido es que existe el amor."

"¡Es verdad Sakura! Con los pervertidos libros de Jiraiya, que crea que amor es cuando dos personas se cogen de las manos esta bien." Y entredientes acabó susurrando un "porque me enteró que intenta hacer algo del libro con Sakura y lo mato. Directamente lo mato."

Sakura, harta de tantos imbéciles a su alrededor miró desafiante a Jiraiya mientras lo aseñalaba amenazadoramente con el dedo. "Atrévete a darle un libro de los tuyos al estúpido y hazme caso que Tsunade se enterará de ciertas cosas que ni te gustaría que se las imaginara."

Cogiendo de la mano a un Sai que estuvo contemplando bastante emocionado toda la escena, se lo llevó a la fuerza lejos de ese peligroso trio hasta llegar a un lugar en el que pudo decir que estaban salvados.

"Sakura... Y la ropa... ¿cuándo nos la quitamos?

Los vecinos tuvieron que salir corriendo a socorrer el chico que había caído derrotado al suelo por culpa de una chica malhumorada que estaba maldiciendo todo lo que pasaba por su punto de mira.

Mientras, el un poco asustado Jiraiya ante la amenaza con nombre de Tsunade decidió ir a la biblioteca, sabiendo que estaba ahí después de vigilar a Sai durante todo el día para ver si podría ser un nuevo aprendiz suyo, a buscar su preciado libro para asegurarse que sus preciosas joyas masculinas iban a seguir vivas con él.

Lo malo, o lo bueno dependiendo como se quisiera ver, es que las manos de Konohamaru llegaron al libro antes que las suyas. Viendo la sonrisa del niño mientras salía por una de las ventanas con el libro en mano, el hombre no pudo sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.  
Ahora ya tenía seguro que después de su muerte, habría alguien que seguiría su leyenda.


	2. Sexo

**N/A:** ¡¡La que dijo que solo era un one-shot ha vuelta para convertirlo en un no-one-shot!! La verdad es que me encanta escribir SaiSaku porque pueden ser tanto dramáticos como humorístico. Y, aunque a mi siempre me ha ido el drama/angst, con esta pareja es totalmente diferente (aunque tengo un drama por acabar por ahí abandonado). Bueno, segundo episodio y avisar que, como máximo, tendrá dos capítulos más.  
Otra cosa que me gustaría que alguien me pudiera ayudar. Yo leo el manga en inglés y el anime, no lo veo aunque me voy a bajar los de la saga Shippuden porque me han dicho que aún hay un poquito más de contacto entre SaiSaku que en el manga, pero va a seguir siendo en inglés. Y claro, sé que Sai le llama hag, ugly y un montón de cosas más a Sakura, pero alguien que lea el manga/anime en castellano ¿me puede decir como han trasladado todos esos nicks? En serio que me sería de gran ayuda para poder escribir.

**SEXO**

Jiraiya miró, con una sonrisa triunfadora, como Sai empezaba a hacer los primeros trazos del dibujo sabiendo que no debería de sentirse tan bien ante lo sucedido. Pero, ¿quién le hubiera dicho que se iba a caer del tejado por prestar toda su atención a una joven, que muy bien podría ser la protagonista de uno de sus libros, en vez de lo que estaba haciendo? Y la cosa no acabó ahí porque resulta que la Hokage pasaba por ahí justo cuando él se cayó el suelo y se rompió el brazo y no se lo quiso curar, y también prohibió de hacerlo a todos los médicos de la aldea, por ser un pervertido. Kakashi y Naruto preocupándose por la situación decidieron intentar hacer las viñetas del nuevo libro del artista pero Jiraiya se negó rotundamente al ver el poco talento que tenían los dos para dibujar haciendo, a la vez, que perdiera toda esperanza de poder acabar el libro a tiempo. Fue entonces cuando por la puerta de su casa apareció Naruto, Jiraiya juraba no haber visto al chico salir de su casa, con una enorme sonrisa seguido por Sai con una sonrisa casi idéntica.  
Sabía que podía correr peligro si uno de ellos dos acababa por abrir la boca delante de Sakura ya que ella iría corriendo a contárselo a Tsunade, tendría que saber que le daba la rubia a la chica para que ésta le fuera tan fiel, simplemente por el placer de verlo sufrir. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que tampoco le importaba mucho. Con unas copas de sake, chistes y conversaciones melancólicas tenía la Hokage comprada.  
Que bonito que era ser amigo íntima de la más poderosa de la aldea.

Unos días después de haber terminado el libro y los tres fans, el que Konohamaru fuera un fan era un secreto, y él mismo apreciaran y elogiaran el nuevo libro del maestro con las ilustraciones de Sai, el moreno salió de la biblioteca siguiendo a su compañera de equipo.

"Gracias por acompañarme a la librería Sai aunque tampoco hacía falta."

"No es nada, fea. Tu misma me has obligado a ir con amenaza incluida y, la verdad, es que hoy no tengo ganas de probar tu maldito y doloroso puño." Sakura apretó el puño derecho mientras se mordía el labio. "Un artista siempre tiene que estar presentable."

Ambos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, falsamente claro estaba, a la vez mientras que la chica dejó de apretar el puño al ver que al chico se le había ido la cabeza y por lo tanto era mejor ignorarlo. La verdad es que no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Sai vio como Sakura al entrar en la librería se fue inmediatamente a la sección de libros de especialidades como si él no estuviera allí y él echando un vistazo rápido a toda la librería decidió irse hacía la estantería exclusiva de los libros de Jiraiya. Cogiendo el último tomo, que había salido justo ese día, sonrió. Se sintió contento con la portada pero se sintió aún más feliz, o eso era lo que los libros ponían que era ese sentimiento, cuando llegó a la penúltima página y se encontró con una nota y un dibujito. Después de cerrar el libro buscó a Sakura con los ojos, aún estaba en el mismo sitio de antes, y se acercó a ella.

"Sakura." Y la chica le miró porque normalmente el chico nunca la llamaba por su nombre. "Mira..."

"Sai... Llévate ese libro lejos de mi vista ahora mismo."

"Pero mira..." Ignorando lo que la chica le había dicho, se puso a su lado y buscó la penúltima página para, a continuación, dárselo a la chica para que lo viera. La sonrisa que tenía esperando, totalmente orgulloso de él mismo, a ver la alegría de la chica desapareció por unos instantes cuando el libro cayó al suelo y notó como la chica le cogió por la camiseta con fuerza.

La de la tienda se quejó ante la caída del libro pero la sonrojada kuonichi la ignoró saliendo de allí con el chico a rastras. Una vez que salieron de allí y las puertas de la tienda se cerraron Sakura le dio dos puñetazos sin soltarle la camiseta, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera al ver como la chica no había utilizado toda la fuerza de la que él estaba acostumbrado y, después, soltarle la camiseta, darle un puñetazo con todo lo que pudo en medio de su cara y acabando por irse del lugar dejando a su compañero tirado en el suelo.

"En el libro ponía que si le dedicaba algo haría que la amistad mejorara..." Comentó Sai sintiéndose confuso mientras se lamentaba de los golpes de su cara.  
·

Decidiendo no rendirse todavía Sai decidió hacerle una visita a su compañera de noche, ya que supuesta mente estaría más tranquila, entrando por la ventana de su habitación sin previo aviso.

"Fea."

"Sai."

El chico se acercó a ella después del saludo hasta quedarse de frente y la miró como si de un bicho raro se tratase mientras que ella se limitó a agachar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos a esperar a que Sai se metiera con ella para después matarlo.  
Tsunade siempre le dijo que, antes de pegar a un idiota, debía de dejar que el idiota se lo buscara para que así pudiera defenderse si alguien la acusaba de algo.  
No se enteró, recordándose de los consejos de su maestra, como el chico alzó la mano y se la ponía en uno de sus pechos para apretarlo sin ningún apuro.

"¿Esto es sexo?"

Sakura se apretó los labios para no gritar en su propia casa y le dio un puñetazo que, por desgracia, hizo caer al chico en la cama.

"¡Verdad! Jiraiya me dijo que la primera vez lo tenían que hacer en la cama." Paró un momento, confuso. "Los de la historia." Acabó aclarando.

La chica furiosa cogió uno de los cojines de la cama y a empujones y dándole un puñetazo de buenas noches lo tiró por la ventana.  
·

El golpe del quinto vaso de sake contra la mesa y la sonora carcajada de la rubia le hicieron reír.

"¡Ha sido buenísimo!" Y aún más risas mientras se volvía a llenar el vaso.

Jiraiya seguía riendo mientras sacaba su nuevo libro y abría la penúltima página, acercándose a Tsunade mientras se acordaba como le dijo a Sai que, en modo de agradecimiento, le dejaba la penúltima página del libro para que escribiera lo que quisiera y que lo llevara, después, directamente a publicar. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza de que iba acabar así.

"Uy..." Tsunade ladeó la cabeza cuando ya no pudo mantenerla derecha. "Si ese dibujito se parece a Sakura. ¿No crees que tiene menos pecho de lo normal? ¡Y mira que enorme frente!" Soltó una carcajada. "Que mono que es Sai." Acabó diciendo al leer la nota del _dedicado a la fea de frente enorme con comportamiento animal. Sai.  
_El hombro soltó una carcajada siguiéndole el juego y respiró aliviado.

Al día siguiente todos las copias existentes de ese libro fueron quemadas por orden de la Hokage.

"Así aprenderá a no jugar con los adolescentes. ¡¡Shizune, manda a buscar a Jiraiya!!" Hizo crujir sus dedos mientras se preparaba mentalmente. "A este hombre se le han acabado los días."


	3. Beso

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo de la historia y ya estoy acabando el final así que dentro de pocos días si tengo tiempo el desenlace de la historia que se suponía que iba a ser de un capítulo solo. Sin más, ¡espero que os guste!

**BESO**

Mientras Sai ladeó la cabeza intentando encajar y comprender lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, la cabeza rubia de su compañero apareció en el mismo arbusto en el cual Sai estaba escondido. Sus ojos azules miraron a los de su compañero para seguir su línea de visión y quedarse embobado mientras ladeaba la cabeza como su compañero ante la escena que tenía delante.

Jiraiya apareció, con los brazos cruzados, riéndose delante de la pareja que llevaban desde un buen rato besándose como si su vida dependiera de eso.

"!Eso es un beso!" Comentó él totalmente entusiasmado a los chicos que aún estaban escondidos ante la joven pareja que se separó al instante en que sintieron la risa. "Es la primera fase que conlleva al amor y al sexo. Es una técnica muy difícil de plasmar al papel así que os lo intentaré explicar como pueda." Entonces empezó a explicar el como se tenía que dar un beso al estilo de sus novelas mientras que la pareja salía corriendo indignada al ver aparecer dos chicos de su escondite en los arbustos y Kakashi aparecía de la nada comentando el tiempo que hacía que no recibía uno de esos.

"¿Qué se siente haciendo eso?"

Jiraiya, al igual que Kakashi, miró al joven moreno como si no fuera de este planeta y el mayor se puso a pensar por unos momentos para luego decir de todo menos algo que el joven pudiera considerar como respuesta.

"Lo mejor es probarlo." Acabo excusándose Jiraiya.

"¿Y por qué se hace eso de compartir saliva?"

"No es compartir saliva, es compartir sentimientos. Como he dicho es el primer paso de comenzar una relación y es una manera de saber si la chica te corresponde o no."

"¿Si la chica te corresponde? ¿No puede ser chico?"

"Hombre... Puede ser chico, depende de tus gustos..." El hombre comenzó a decir incoherencias mientras que Naruto ocupaba su lugar y le explicaba que si daba un beso a un hombre significaba que le gustaban los hombres.

"¿Cómo tu con Sasuke?"

"¿Qué has dicho? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¡Eso fue un accidente!"

Kakashi haciendo caso omiso a un enfadado Naruto que intentaba defenderse ante la pregunta de Sai, se acercó al último chico con uno de sus libros en mano y le enseñó una de las páginas.

"Si le das un beso a un hombre él entenderá que quieres esto con él."

La cabeza de Sai giró bruscamente hacia Naruto diciéndole que ahora entendía el porque Sasuke se fue del grupo. Que no había sido por la fea acosándolo día y noche, sino porque Naruto lo estaba acosando y quería hacer lo del libro con el moreno.

"¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! A más, si das un beso no quiere decir que vayas a hacer eso. Solo es una forma de demostrar lo que lo quieres."

"¿Quieres a Sasuke?"

"¡Déjame en paz imbécil!" Acabada la frase el rubio le dedicó una mala mirada a su compañero y se fue del lugar a llorar las penas de haber sido ignorando con un poco de ramen.

Justo cuando Sai comenzaba a irse también del lugar una mano en el hombro lo hizo parar. Al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Jiraiya, él le devolvió la sonrisa para preguntarle seguidamente si había algun problema o si le quería decirle alguna de las respuestas que antes no había sido capaz de responder.

"No, no... ¡Ya esta todo resuelto! Simplemente he pensado que quizá te iría bien un consejo." Jiraiya se sentó haciendo una señal al chico para que se sentara y una vez ambos sentados continuó. "Sé que últimamente has tenido problemas para intentar llevarte mejor con Sakura y quiero ayudarte."

"Pero si he ido siguiendo todo lo que tu has dicho y siempre ha fallado. ¿Por qué tendría que funcionar ahora si ya esta comprobado que la fea no piensa ni siente como una mujer?"

"Umm...." Jiraiya pestañeó unas cuantas veces seguidas sabiendo entonces a que se debía la relación entre ellos de abrir la boca y recibir golpe. "Yo, cuando era joven, me enamoré de una joven como Sakura. Intenté..."

Kakashi acabó de leerse la mitad de la novela que le quedaba para ver que Jiraiya aún no había acabado una historia que parecía interminable y casi rezando para que Sakura no acabara asesinado a Sai y deseándole buena suerte a Yamato por lo que tendría que aguantar, decidió irse a su casa.

Ya anocheciendo Sai se levantó dándole las gracias a Jiraiya por todos los consejos y diciéndole que tan pronto como pudiera los pondría en práctica para poder mejorar la relación que últimamente iba empeorando.

·

Tsunade sonrió cuando vio como la chica acababa de guardar todos los documentos que la propia Hokage había estado toda la noche anterior tirando el suelo en busca de un texto que, con bastante sake en su cuerpo, creía que necesitaba sin quejarse en ningún momento del trabajo que tenía que hacer.

"Como ya has acabado ya nos podemos ir a casa a descansar. ¿Qué te parece Sakura?" Tsunade tuvo que forzar una sonrisa cuando la joven, no preparada para reaccionar, le miró con desgana demostrándole lo poco que le había gustado ordenar todo lo que ella había desordenado. "¡Venga, que tampoco es para tanto!" Y se rió mientras Sakura empezaba a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con otra sonrisa delante suyo para su disgusto.

"Fea." Y el joven seguidamente miró a la Hokage para saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Sai, no empecemos y mucho menos aquí delante de Tsunade." Y hoy la chica lo decía de todo corazón porque no estaba de humor para aguantar primero al chico y después a su profesora. Miró hacia la rubia y se despidió para dar de lado a Sai y hacer ademán a irse, cosa que no funcionó porque el chico le cogió bruscamente del brazo.

"Sai." Con el brazo que la estaba sujetando hizo que la chica se quedara justo enfrente suyo y la chica acabó quedándose quieta y sin palabras ante la cara seria de su compañero. Soltándola del brazo y sin darle tiempo a nada, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada la chica al estar sorprendida, le cogió de los dos lados de la cara de la chica para que no pudiera moverse y tragó saliva.

Mientras que Sakura empezaba a ponerse colorada, sin saber exactamente si era de rabia, algo que estaba dudando porque el corazón le estaba latiendo mucho más rápido que cuando estaba furiosa, Tsunade se tapó la boca para que no soltara la risita y se sentó silenciosamente en la silla para disfrutar de la escena.

La joven arqueó las cejas al ver que la cara de Sai se estaba acercando hasta un punto en el que se quedó quieto y parecía que se ponía a pensar para que segundos después siguiera su camino.

Tsunade abrió la boca de sorpresa, que inmediatamente se tapó aunque no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño 'oh', al ver como al final el chico que parecía querer ser matado puso los labios en los de la chica haciendo que ésta última acabara como un tomate.

Sakura no era capaz de mover el cuerpo al estar sufriendo un shock y su cabeza que podía trabajar en su totalidad estaba maldiciendo y dejando verde al chico que tenía delante suyo hasta que dejó de funcionar cuando notó los labios del chico en los suyos.

Los labios de Sai, aún cuando estaban posados en los de la chica, se arquearon un poco hacia arriba en forma de sonrisa.

Y los hombros de Sakura que estaban agarrotados acabaron relajándose ellos solos.

Pestañeó.

No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción aunque no lo admitiría nunca y acabó golpeándole la nariz, rompiéndosela de solo un golpe y desapareciendo de la sala en menos de cinco segundos.

"Sai tienes la nariz rota." Comentó Tsunade sintiendo lástima por el chico que el sangraba la nariz y le pasaba una mano por los hombros en un intento de darle apoyo. "Ves con tu cuñada a que te lo miré."

El chico se apartó del brazo de la rubia para hacer distancia y mirarla con cara de no haber entendido lo último que había dicho. La rubia le contestó alzando las cejas, él le respondió de la misma forma.

"¡Sai! ¡Tu cuñada!" Dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa al ver como el chico no pillaba la indirecta y tuvo que apretar el puño y contenerse cuando el moreno le volvió a responder alzando las cejas. "¡Que te vayas con Shizune a que te mire la maldita nariz!" Acabó explotando la rubia murmurando entre dientes que aunque el chaval fuera un poco estúpido ella le ayudaría a conseguir el corazón de la joven y que si querría caer ver a la suegra-dos (o sea, ella) ya tenía que ir preparándose.

"¿El corazón? Jiraiya dijo que eso era lo que hacían los chicos y las chicas para mejorar su relación no era para conseguir su corazón. ¿Para qué lo quiero yo?"

"¿Jiraiya?" La mujer pestañeó un par de veces antes de entender por donde iban los tiros y casi gritando al chico para que se fuera a ver a Shizune salió de su oficina para encontrarse a una niña que si mal no recordaba era la compañera de Konohamaru medio llorando.

"Konohamaru hace miedo desde que tiene esto…" Sollozó la niña después de saludar como era debido a la Hokage y sacando el libro del Icha Icha Paradise que había robado a su compañero. "¡Sálvalo!"

La Hokage, emocionándose durante un momento ante el grito de auxilio de la niña, cogió el libro partiéndolo por la mitad y jurando buscar venganza.

"Maldito Jiraiya…"

·

Sai se encontró con Shizune en la recepción del hospital dando trabajo a una enfermera y sin pensárselo dos veces ni esperando a que acabaran de hablar se fue hacia la mujer.

"¿Cuñada?" Preguntó el chico no estando muy seguro de si tenía que decirlo o no, pero claro, Tsunade la había llamado antes así, así que seguramente también estaría bien si él la llamaba de esa manera.

La morena lo miró emocionada y al darse cuenta de que era Sai el que la había llamado 'cuñada' lágrimas de alegría empezaron a correr por su cara.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la nariz?"

"Sakura…"

Y antes de que el chico pudiera acabar la frase la morena lo abrazó pidiéndole disculpas por la violencia que tenía Sakura aún cuando era su propia pareja y que, por favor, la tratara bien y que supiera perdonar todos sus puntos malos.

Sai pensó que la chica estaba delirando de fiebre.

·

Al día siguiente cuando Shizune encontró a su compañera de aguantando-abusos-de-la-Hokage, la abrazó haciendo que la más joven casi no pudiera respirar y la felicitó por las buenas noticias.

"¿Qué buenas noticias?"

"Lo de Sai y tu."

"¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo hizo para molestarme! ¡No somos nada!" Y mientras Sakura intentaba hacer creer a Shizune que no había sido nada, la otra no paraba de comentar que los jóvenes por vergüenza siempre negaban esas cosas.

"De todas formas… ¿Dónde está Tsunade?"

"Hoy no ha venido. Ayer a última hora y mientras acababa de arreglar la nariz de Sai, que vaya golpe que le distes, vino y dijo que no la esperáramos hoy que tenía algo muy importante que hacer." Shizune miró a los lados hasta que encontró una silla y la trajo a su lado. "Toma Sakura, como Tsunade no está ven y siéntate un rato conmigo y hablamos."

La chica le hizo caso ya que aunque se llevaban muy bien últimamente no tenían tiempo de hablar de nada porque Tsuande no paraba de darles trabajo.

"Yo creo que le gustas a Sai."

La joven se levantó de la silla y sin decir adiós, solo dijo que se iba al hospital a hacer algo que sirviera de provecho, se fue cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe esperando a que la otra entendiera que no quería saber nada de ese tema.

Shizune simplemente suspiró resignada ante la vergüenza de la más joven.


	4. Paso a Paso

**Poco a Poco**

Shizune se sorprendió cuando a media noche le informaron del hospital que el gran Jiraiya había sido ingresado sufriendo graves heridas y que necesitaban su ayuda urgentemente. Ella sin dudarlo salió corriendo allí y aún se sorprendió más al ver el mal estado del ninja que si no le hubieran dicho en que sala estaba no hubiera sido capaz de reconocerlo. Estuvo todo lo que quedó de noche y medio día del siguiente sin salir de la sala y una vez que el hombre fue capaz de hablar le preguntó si se acordaba de quién le había hecho eso. Para su sorpresa, el hombre se rió y le comentó que alguien con una fuerza brutal e ideas demoníacas le había atacado por sorpresa y ella, como buena ninja que era, salió corriendo a informar a Tsunade de las noticias.

"¿Así que dice que ha sido alguien con fuerza bruta e ideas demoníacas? Bueno…" Dijo mientras que acababa de firmar uno de los tantos papeles que tenía en la mesa y que se habían acumulado por haber cogido día libre. "Ya miraré de enviar algún equipo…"

"¡Tsunade! ¡Quien haya sido capaz de hacer eso a Jiraiya sería capaz de casi matarnos a todos si nos pilla por sorpresa como a él le han hecho!"

"¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Es realmente urgente!" Dejó los papeles por un momento para mirar a la otra chica y con mirada sería acabó con lo que tenía que decir. "Manda al equipo de Konohamaru."

"¡¡Pero ellos aún no son un equipo!!"

La rubia le mandó justo cuando ella acabó de quejarse una de esas miradas que a Shizune tanto miedo le daban y sin decir nada más salió en busca de "ese" equipo.

Extrañamente cuando volvió al hospital Jiraiya había empeorado y aún le resultó más extraño el hecho de que cada vez que el hombre hablaba o se metía con el que le había atacado al día siguiente empeoraba su salud.

Shizune acabó pensando que, para no preocupar a Tsunade que últimamente parecía bastante tranquila, ella misma se quedaría a vigilar a Jiraiya por las noches y a Jiraiya, durante lo que le quedó de estancia en el hospital, no le volvió a pasar nada más.

El nuevo equipo formado por Konohamaru y sus compañeros, que según Tsunade no necesitaban profesor para cumplir esa misión, se dirigieron a la zona donde Jiraiya fue atacado y se pusieron a buscar a ver si podían encontrar alguna pista.

Konohamaru al cabo de un rato se sentó en el primer banco que encontró quejándose de la estúpida misión que le habían dado diciendo que ellos necesitaban algo más arriesgado. El niño entonces vio algo moverse y sin avisar a los otros salió corriendo hacia la zona donde había habido movimiento. Cuando llegó no vio nada aparte de un libro con una de las portadas de Jiraiya en el suelo, cogiendo el libro en sus manos se dio cuenta de que solo había una página que decía '_Konohamaru vuelve a acercarte a Jiraiya y te vas a la tumba con él. La Hokage_.' Al leer eso se estremeció de miedo y antes de que fuera a enseñar el libro a sus compañeros el libro se quemó solo.

"Konohamaru. Acaba de venir Yamato diciendo que ya han encontrado a quien ha hecho eso y que nos tenemos que ir a casa." Comentó la niña que se acercó con su otro compañero hacia Konohamaru que solo fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza e irse sin reprochar nada.

Sakura, por su lado, al cabo de unos días de pensar y pensar decidió ir al piso de Sai para al menos aclarar las cosas, no por nada, pero estaba segura de que el chico había hecho todo eso leyendo un libro equivocado.

Cuando entró en el piso lo primero que hizo fue mirar con asombro que, para ser un chico, lo tenía bastante cuidado y decidió apuntárselo en su lista mental de las cosas buenas del moreno.

Sai la miró desde donde estaba sentado, no se había ni forzado a abrir la puerta, simplemente dibujo algo que la abriera, y se acarició la nariz como si al verla el dolor volviera de nuevo.

"Oye Sai, no quería golpearte ni hacerte nada de lo que te hice. O quizá sí, pero sin pasarme tanto. Y entiendo que lo hayas hecho porque eres tan estúpido que tienes que leer libros para saber cómo actuar delante de la gente y aunque deberías de saber qué libro leer y qué libro no leer no te culpo." Sonrojándose un poco y haciendo que el chico temiera por su vida en esos momentos, la chica le enseñó una bolsita que había tenido escondida durante ese tiempo. "Espero que aceptes esto como muestra de arrepentimiento."

Sai curioso lo abrió para encontrarse unas galletas que no sabía si tenían cara de perro o de Sakura pero no se quejó porque algo en él le dijo que se quedara en silencio si no quería meter la pata, así que decidió probar una mientras que la chica se sentaba en su lado.

"Oye Sakura… Las galletas estas se suponen que tienen que ser dulce, ¿no?"

"Si, para eso les he puesto trozos de chocolate."

"Oye Sakura…" La cara de Sai se arrugó mientras que sacaba la lengua para que notara aire. "Esto no está dulce… esto esta asqueroso."

"Sai estoy intentando contenerme, y suficiente he tenido que venir yo aquí a pedir disculpas cuando lo tendrías que haber hecho tu, e intento demostrarte cómo actúa una persona decente así que no me provoques, ¿vale?" Contestó la chica dulcemente y sonriendo mientras le quitaba la bolsa de sus manos y se comía una de las galletas. El chico vio como la chica acababa poniendo cara de asco y cogía aire. "Vale, tienes razón. Están asquerosas pero eso no te da derecho a decirlo en voz alta. Es más, tienes que dar las gracias."

"Gracias fea por las asquerosas galletas."

Después del puñetazo que no llegó a ser tan fuerte como siempre y de unos cuantos gritos de la chica se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Sabes qué Sai?" Al notar que la voz de Sakura volvía a ser la del principio, dulce y tranquila, no pudo evitar mirarla curioso para saber que iba a decir no haciendo nada cuando notó que la chica ponía su mano encima de la suya. "Quizá nos podemos llevar bien." Sai asintió mientras notó que el cuerpo de la chica se acercó un poco más al suyo. "Aunque lo tendríamos que hacer a mi manera." El chico volvió a asentir y tuvo que tirar la cabeza un poco hacía atrás al ver como la chica se ponía delante suyo, con la mano que tenía encima de la suya sin quitarla y con la otra mano apartándose un mechón de pelo que le tapaba un poco la cara. Y Sai sonrió con una de esas estúpidas sonrisas suyas aunque Sakura hizo caso omiso y le besó.

Pocos segundos después Sai se apartó y viendo a la chica sonrojada y mirando al suelo decidió que era hora de avisarla.

"Sakura… La cama no la tengo hecha y no está muy ordenada. No sé si querrás hacer eso ahí, sino siempre podemos hacerlo en el sofá que aunque en el libro no salía es bastante parecido a la cama."

La chica al escuchar lo que su compañero había dicho se levantó del suelo de golpe poniéndose, si era aún posible, más roja de lo que ya estaba.

"¡Eres un cerdo!"Gritó la chica. "Es más, que te haya dado un maldito beso no significa que inmediatamente después tengamos que hacer ESO." Miró al chico a la cara con ojos desafiantes para ver la sonrisa del chico intacta haciendo que la chica soltará un rugido de frustración. "¡No sé cómo he podido pensar en darte, a TI, una estúpida oportunidad!" Sin más y demasiado enfada para seguir allí se fue, cerrando la puerta con un buen golpe y se apretaba el pecho porque le daba la sensación de que su corazón le iba a salir.  
Se tuvo que preguntar porque nunca antes se había sentido así.

El chico inmediatamente después de la marcha de la chica se apuntó en su cuaderno de listas de 'cosas-que-uno-no-tiene-que-hacer' el hecho de que siempre tiene que tener la habitación ordenada porque sino la relación va a fallar. Y mientras aprovechaba el momento a preguntarse si todo el mundo hubiera actuado como su compañera, sabiendo que la chica era bastante única en manera de comportarse, entro la Hokage sin tocar la puerta y sin él saber exactamente que hizo para entrar si la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Mira Sai olvídate de todo lo que te enseño Jiraiya y no le vuelvas a escuchar nunca, aunque creo que ya ha aprendido la lección. Y aunque te daría una novela romántica para que aprendieras mínimamente a tratar mujeres, las relaciones las haces tú por tú manera de ser, no por lo que un libro diga. Y aunque hayas metido la pata con ESO, como vosotros llamáis, no ha pasado nada, tu solo tienes que ir con un ramo de flores, pedirle disculpas y decirle que iréis poco a poco." La rubia sonrió contenta de sí misma mientras le daba un golpe al hombro del chico en forma de ánimos. "Otra cosa, recuerda que ESO no se hace con horario, se hace cuando se tiene que hacer. No lo elegís vosotros sino el momento."Ahora que se había encargado de Jiraiya y había ayudado a su joven aprendiz, la Hokage ya podía descansar en paz decidiendo que lo mejor era celebrarlo en su oficina con sake.

Aunque el objetivo prometía ser fácil, conseguir un ramo de flores de la tienda de la familia "Ino" acabó siendo una de las misiones más largas y duras de las que había podido vivir ante la cantidad de cuestiones que la joven rubia no paraba de soltar y que, encima, le prohibía la salida de la tienda si esas preguntas no eran respuestas.

Y se preguntaba si iba a acabar todo bien porque Ino, al acabar todas las preguntas/respuestas acabó murmurando entre dientes algo de estar perdiendo contra Sakura.

De todas formas el cumplió todo lo que la Hokage había dicho que hiciera y ahí estaba, delante de la puerta de su compañera de equipo a que le abriera la puerta. No podía negar que eso de esperar a que le abrieran la puerta era una estupidez cuando podía saltar fácilmente por la ventana, pero era una de esas pequeñitas normas que, antes de llegar a casa de Sakura, la Hokage le avisó de que tenía que tener en cuenta.

Por suerte la chica no tardó en abrir la puerta encontrándose con un ramo de flores que tapaba la cara de su compañero pero que aún así era capaz de reconocer gracias a esa camiseta tan suya que parecía que la tenía desde los seis años. Intentando secarse las lágrimas de emoción antes de que llegaran a salir miró a Sai con una sincera sonrisa.

"Gracias Sai."

Y el chico pestañeó un par de veces y no dijo nada ya que, extrañamente, siempre que abría la boca ellos dos acababan discutiendo o recibiendo el chico un golpe y tampoco veía la necesidad de decir algo que pudiera estropear la cara de felicidad que tenía la chica.

**FIN**

**N/A:** No he sido y dudo que lo vaya a ser ya una autora con grandes finales románticos o cerrados, soy más de finales abiertos como en este fic y aunque no me acaba de convencer el final, creo que tendría que haber puesto alguna frase más pero no se me ocurre nada (xD) espero que os haya gustado la historia. Basicamente es mi primer SakuSai que publico (tengo otros oneshots escritos y sin publicar) pero eso no significa que vaya a ser el último siendo ahora mi pareja favorita de la serie, ¡así que prometo más historias de esta pareja!

¡¡Nos vemos!!


End file.
